Evolutionary Progress
by Lady-Khepri
Summary: In the chaos of Battle of Beacon, a doctor gathers up the wounded and 'takes care' of her patients. AU-ish; takes place during and after the finale. Not for the faint of heart, at least not until the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first story since I joined this site. This story was inspired by and made for two fine authors, **The Citrus Principle** and **Kiko Gorgon**. Will contain major spoilers for Vol.3, as well as very questionable content, but nevertheless, please enjoy.

RWBY is owned by Monty Oum. I just own this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Catching Bumblebees.

To say that this day was going to hell in a nutshell would be a grievous understatement.

Grimm, swarming the streets of Vale, attracted to the negative emotion emitted from the events from the Vytal Festival, headed straight for Beacon academy, White Fang soldiers arriving via airship to add to the carnage, slaughtering any human, faunas or Grimm on sight.

The remaining huntsman and huntresses, native or visiting for the tournament, were either fighting to stave off the Grimm and White Fang soldiers, making sure that civilians escaped the attacks, or simply fled, in hopes of saving themselves.

The Vytal Festival had started out so well, to celebrate peace between the kingdoms, but soon turning a breeding ground for hatred and distrust, in the form of two Beacon students causing grievous injuries, including the evisceration of an Atlesian cyborg with the appearance of a young girl, thus putting Ozpin's methods of teaching into question, and exposing Ironwood for his use of resources to create robotic soldiers with auras to resemble children, and bringing his forces into Vale.

No one knows who to trust.

However, in the midst of the chaos, as the instigators look on, there's another evil slowly moving into the fray, spreading their corrupting influence onto other souls, either willingly...or forcibly.

"Hello there." a woman's muffled voice called out. The monkey faunas, Sun Wukong jumped in surprise, turning to turning to meet who had greeted him.

There stood a woman, roughly around Goodwitch's height, dressed in light blue armor and a black lab coat. Her black hair was tied into a long loose ponytail, the top of her head covered by an medical cap and her nose and mouth covered by a medical mask, leaving only her blue eyes visible.

"Um, who are you?" the faunas asked, taking in the stranger's appearance.

"I'm a doctor." the woman replied, her mask muffling her voice slightly. " My co-workers and I are here to ensure that any injured students receive proper medical attention..." She points to a small aerial ambulance, guarded by two large men, also wearing armor and hospital clothing, one a blonde lion faunas, the other, a black-haired human. "...and I'd like to start with those two girls right there." she finishes, now pointing towards a black haired teen wearing a bow on her head looking at an unconscious blonde girl, her stump of a right arm was bandaged, but blood was now seeping through, coloring the white strips of cloth a dark shade of crimson.

"You're a doctor?! Great, we could use all the help we can get." Sun says as a relieved grin spreads across his face, but soon his grin turns into a sad frown as he walks over and crouches down next the black haired girl.

"Blake? Hey, don't worry, a doctor's here to help. You and Yang are gonna be alright."

His words were met with only soft weeping and the occasional murmur of, ' _I'm sorry_.' Blake only looks at Yang, tears now streaming from her yellow eyes.

The doctor crouches down for further examination on the two fallen students. Yang, for the most part had no other injuries, other her missing limb. She was very much unconscious, most likely going into shock after receiving the wound. The arm seems to be completely cut off, stopping above the elbow, the bandages doing little to stop the bleeding, as a puddle was now beginning to form.

Shaking her head, she turns to examine Blake. The girl was still crying, her breathing shaking with each breath. A red mark is visible on her left cheek. Her left arm was outstretched and hand clutching the unconscious Yang's, while her right hand covered her the side left of her stomach.

"Hm?", grunted the doctor as she tilted her head one side to get a better look. Silently, she moves Blake's arm, somewhat surprised to be met with little to no resistance. Blood coats the palm of Blake's hand. With a glance at Blake, she slowly lifts the hem of Blake's white shirt. Blood was slowly, but steadily pouring from a open stab wound, a two inch insertion, missing any vital organs, but if not treated soon, it risks getting infected.

"My my, you two have had quite a night, haven't you? I can tell whoever did this, certainly knew what they were doing. Don't worry Mr..."

"Wukong. I'm Sun Wukong, and they're gonna be alright, right Doc?" asked Sun as he stands up.

"Oh absolutely, you needn't worry about a thing, Mr. Wukong. Your friends will be fine, but they do need to get to a hospital for treatment. Luckily for you, my companions are equipped with handling those situations such as this, excuse me." the woman replies with an unseen smile. She turns away and walks towards the ambulance and two the men. Sun could see them talk and nod their heads, now walking to the back of the vehicle, and opening the doors, reaching in and pulling out collapsable two gurneys and making their way back.

"Gentleman, be a couple of daisies and get Miss Yang, and Mr. Wukong, would you mind assisting me with Miss Blake?" She asks as the two men loaded Yang on to the gurney.

"Y-Yang?" Blake whimpers as her hand slips from the blond's.

"Sun, What is going on? Who is this?" Sun turned to face Weiss Schnee, and a small dog, running toward the ambulance.

"Weiss! Don't worry, she's here to help Blake and Yang." Sun exclaimed, setting Blake on the gurney.

"What? Oh my god, Blake! Yang! What happe-"

Weiss's question was interrupted by a ear-splitting screech erupting from above, an enormous Grimm wyvern soaring over the school and circling the CCT tower.

"Umm I don't think that thing is going wait around while you ask questions, these two are in serious need of medical attention!" The doctor said as she loaded Blake onto the ambulance. "Almost done, now before we do anything else, is there anyone else who needs help?"

"Yeah, there's Nora and R-"

"We're not leaving!"

"What?!" Sun and Weiss yelled in unison. " Why NOT, look at yourselves, you have to go!" Sun exclaimed.

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing! Oh." Retorted Nora, attempting to get up on one knee, but instantly falling back down, clutching her sides in pain.

"Oh come on! Look, that giant Grimm keeps circling the school. We have to go, NOW!" yelled Sun, pointing to the Grimm wyvern.

"We're...not...leaving, ugh." Ren shot back, almost standing, but falling to one knee, grabbing his right side, most likely from cracked ribs.

"WEISSS!"

"Ruby!" Weiss (and Zwei) runs towards a girl dressed in red and black with a long red cape.

"Oh, I found you!" Ruby gasped out, happy to be reunited with her partner.

"Ruby where have you-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. What's going on?"

Weiss falls silent, lowering her gaze, not knowing what to say to the silver-eyed reaper about what has happened to her older sister and friend.

"Weiss? What is it? What's wrong?" Ruby questions, concerned over the sudden silence. Weiss slowly turns and points to the ambulance. Ruby's eyes widened in horror as she watched her older sister, be carted into the ambulance, unconscious and bleeding from what was left of her arm. ' No, not what's left, it's completely gone.'

"Yang..."

"She's going be alright. Blake, too. So don't worry, they getting help." Sun calmly says, seeing Ruby's eyes beginning to tear up. "But we need to go, now."

"Not without Jaune and Pyrrha! They're still missing!" Nora cried out.

Ruby snaps from her temporary shock, and looked back at Nora. "WHAT?!" cries the reaper.

"Look, I hate to break up this little pow-wow here, but I think those big airships are here to pick you all up." The doctor points to the sky, watching several airships descend upon Beacon.

"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" yelled out Professor Port to any remaining students and civilians.

"A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!" called Profess- Doctor Oobleck, pushing his glasses up to the beige of his nose.

"But we can't go! What if Jaune and Pyrrha are in trouble?! We can't just abandon them!" Nora said, fear and sadness eminent in her normally cheery voice.

Ruby looks at Nora and Ren, then to the ambulance that contained Blake and Yang.

"I'll find them. I'll find them and I'll bring them back." A serious glint shimmers in Ruby's eyes.

"No. We will find them." Weiss firmly retorts, walking to stand next to Ruby. Weiss turns to Sun and the doctor. "Look after Nora and Ren. We'll be back. Come on Ruby."

Ruby nods her head, and turns to face the doctor. "Please take care of Yang and Blake."

"You have my word. They will be safe with me."

At that, Ruby and Weiss turn and speed off, hoping to save their missing friends before something horrible happens.

Sun takes a step forward, and shouts after them." You two better be back! Idiots." He looks down at Zwei, who looks up at him, whimpering.

The doctor sighs and begins to walk to the back of the ambulance. The back entry opens up, revealing her two patients. She walks in, and gazes upon Yang, who is still unconscious, and then turns to Blake.

"Well, at least you've stopped crying. A pretty little Faunas like you shouldn't be weeping."

Blake's still shaky breathing hitched, and she slowly turns to looks at the doctor.

"H-how?"

"Did you know that your bow twitches when you cry?" Blake's eyes widened as did the doctor's grin, now visible through her mask. "You should be more aware of that, but given your current situation, that's probably the least of your worries. Now wait right here, er, never mind, you're not going anywhere."

Silently nodding, Blake watches as the Doctor turns away and grabs a pair of gloves and tends to Yang, applying the blonde with a anesthetic mask, and removing the bloody bandages. Given her line of work, she was no stranger to wounds, minor or major, but she had to stare at the wound for a moment to take in what she dealing with. The cut was so clean, done with so much force, but with such accuracy, she takes a moment to admire the wound. She breaks her stare off to disinfect the wound. Yang grunts in pain and squirms slightly to the burning sensation. Blake ears twitch at the sound, her chest tightening harshly with guilt, ignoring the pain in her side.

After a few moments, Yang settles down, and the doctor reaches into a medium sized bin and pulls out a two clean syringes and two jars both filled with a black substance. Both jars were labeled; one labeled, 'Bone marrow' and the other labeled, 'Flesh'. Dipping one syringe in the 'bone marrow' jar, the Doctor fills it, examining it, making sure it doesn't drip.

Walking back to Yang, the doctor aims the syringe at the still bleeding stump. Positioning the needle to the center of the wound, she pushes the needle into the bone, in the marrow, injecting the black fluid into the blond's wound until no more could be given. She repeats this process with the 'flesh' jar, but this time, injecting the slightly thicker fluid into the meat surrounding the bone, until the syringe was empty.

Tossing the two used syringes into a biohazard waste basket, the Doctor pulls out a roll of bandages, colored black, and ties them to the wound, momentarily stopping the bleeding.

"That's one down. One to go." turning her attention to Blake, she turns to apply the anesthetic mask to the Faunas.

"Don't worry, you're both going to be alright." the Doctor cooed, covering Blake's face with the mask. Blake could feel the gas enter her system, dulling her senses. Before her consciousness began to slip from her, she could make one last sentence.

"When I'm done with you two, you'll both feel reborn."

And with that, Blake passes out.

Several minutes later, the Doctor steps towards the front of the ambulance and knocks on the small opening. It opens up, revealing the two men from outside.

"Both patients are ready to go, but you two go on without me."

The men look at the doctor in confusion. "Where are you going?" the lion faunas asked.

The doctor removes her medical cap and mask. "I do believe we're going to have some last minute admissions joining us tonight, gentleman. Drop these two off, and I'll call you to pick me up." She steps out of the aerial ambulance, looking around for anyone who might see her and runs off into the Beacon courtyard.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 1, this took a bit longer to finish and post, but it was worth it. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter, 'Plucking White Roses.' feel free to send your thoughts my way, like, favorite, or review, whichever tickles your peach. :3

See you all later.~


	2. Not a chapter!

Update

Okay this one was supposed to come out two weeks ago, but after some family affairs, I got lazy and didn't want to do a damn thing.

After re-reading chapter 2, I've decided to edit and re-submit it, nothing major, but some grammatical errors and some parts in the chapter not making too much sense. And don't worry, chapter 3 will come out soon, so until then, I will be back.

Bye!~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Hello all, and welcome to back to Evolutionary Progress. So, who wants to go pick some flowers? Today we're hunting the elusive White Rose.

Before we start, until the Doctor's name is revealed, I will be referring to her as, 'Doc', in case anyone doesn't want to keep seeing 'The Doctor' whenever I mention her.

RWBY is owned by Monty Oum. I only own Doc and this story.

That is all.

So with that, enjoy.

 **Edit: Ok I was wrong, a lot things got changed in this chapter, I just kept reading and editing, I couldn't help myself. For those who have already read this chapter, I hope the changes aren't too jarring and you enjoy the new version.**

Chapter 2: Picking White Roses. (Edited)

Having to dodge Grimm and White Fang soldiers was not the most fun ever, but hey, the Grimm were mostly going after the White Fang, who were retreating to the airships they came from, so slithering and sneaking past them wasn't too difficult.

'Now, if I were a couple of missing students, where would I be? I've checked the campus, part of which was on fire, cafeteria, which was also on fire, and the dormitories, which were surprisingly not on fire. This is ridiculous! There can't be much else left to chec-, oh look, a flying locker.'

Stopping in her tracks, Doc looks up at the sky, watching in disinterest as a jet propelled locker shot through the night sky, she could swear she could hear screaming coming from the locker.

'The lengths these kids goes to save their own hides.' Doc thought as the locker soared far enough that it was no longer visible. 'I can't wait to watch to the news on this sh-'

Doc's train of thought was interrupted as another ear-pounding screech erupted from the sky. Doc's head snaps back up to see the Grimm wyvern soaring in the sky, black ooze dripping from it's body, and new Grimm spawning from the drops, flying towards a large tower, not far from Doc's location. She stares at the enormous Grimm before looking forward. She starts to run after it, until growling makes her stop in her tracks. Turning around, the Doctor herself surrounded by several Beowolves, led by an Alpha, much larger than the others and covered with much more bone armor.

Doc looks over the pack and smiles. "Hey there boys."

The Alpha charges.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss are on their way back to Beacon campus, when Weiss' Scroll begins ringing. Weiss stops running to answer it. "It's Jaune!" "Jaune, where are you?"

"Weiss! Please, you have to stop her!" Jaune shouts into his scroll, having escaped the locker, panic practically dripping off his voice.

"What!? Who!?" Weiss shouts back, beyond confused.

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

Weiss and Ruby stare at each other, before Weiss looks back at the scroll. "Jaune, what are you talking about!? Where are you?"

Jaune shouts into the scroll's speaker. "Don't worry about me! Please, you have to save Pyrrha."

"We will. Are you okay?"

Jaune doesn't respond, with a final flare of raw emotion, Jaune yells and throws his scroll onto the ground, which ends up breaking it with a audible shatter. Finally broken down, he collapses onto his hands and knees, sobbing."Please..."

Weiss tries to talk again. "Jaune? Jaune!"

The ground shakes, alerting Ruby and Weiss to the danger that draws near. The Grimm wyvern flies over them, circling Beacon Tower with black ooze still dripping from it. It perches on one of the arches stemming from the tower and screeches. Ruby draws Crescent Rose, shifting it into its scythe form, getting ready for the Grimm spawning from the ooze. "Weiss, I have a plan."

Weiss draw her rapier, Myrtenaster. "You always do."

After cutting and shooting their way through several Beowolves and Creeps, Weiss and Ruby stand in front of Beacon tower.

"We gotta hurry!" Ruby shouts, slicing a Creep in half.

Weiss looks over at Beacon tower. "I have a idea." Concentrating for a moment before summoning a series of glyphs to go up the tower's surface.

"You can do this." Encourages Weiss, turning to Ruby.

Ruby smirks and nods, using her semblance to jump to the first glyph, then dashing up the tower, speeding up as she goes, while Weiss watches from below.

"Come on, Ruby, faster, I can't hold these glyphs for much longer, my aura can't take much more." Weiss grunts out, body and aura still straining from summoning the knight's arm.

A loud hiss rung out from behind Weiss as something wet and long brushes the nape of her neck. "Wha-AHH!" Weiss attempts to turns around, only for searing pain to shoot from her left shoulder. Weiss tries to at look over, only catching sight of a Grimm's bone mask, red eyes stares directly into her wide blue ones. Weiss cries out as the mouth pulls itself away, the heiress collapsing as her body began to feel hot, her sight began to blur and her muscles slowly freeze up. Weiss tries to look up but the heating sensation was too much to bear and the heiress passes out.

With Weiss unconscious, the wall glyphs supporting Ruby began to flicker before fading away completely.

'Almost there. Hang in there Pyrrha! Just a few more-wha?' Ruby notices the glyphs disappearing. Ruby kicks in her semblance, trying to scale the tower as fast she could. Unfortunately, the glyphs disappeared before Ruby could make it to the top, sending the reaper falling to the bottom of the tower.

Ruby quickly draws Crescent Rose and shifts it into scythe form. Aiming the blade downward, she begins to shoot at the ground below, the recoil sending her upward and slowing her descent. Landing on her feet, Ruby stands. "Weiss! Why did you stop th-" Ruby shouts, looking around the barren courtyard, no sign of her partner. "Weiss?! Where are you?" Ruby called out, beginning to panic. Ruby's silver eyes darted from left to right, until something caught her eye. On the ground, lied Myrtenaster, but it's owner was no where to be seen. Running over to the rapier, Ruby picks it up. "Weiss..." Ruby whimpers out, pressing the weapon to her chest.

"Aw, don't cry, everything is going to alright."

"Wha-MMPH!?" the 15-year old tries to speak as a gray hand covers up Ruby's mouth, while an tail coils itself around Ruby's torso, binding the reaper's arms.

As Ruby struggled, she feels a hand roughly grip her ass, causing her thrashing to intensify.

It was then Ruby let out a muffled scream of pain as a mouth bites into Ruby's right shoulder.

Ruby's eyesight begins to blur and her body starting to heat up, feeling liquid being injected into her bloodstream. Slowly, Ruby's muffled screams turn into barely audible whimpers. As the young girl's thrashing begins to cease, the tail slowly releases Ruby.

The reaper collapses in a heap, dropping Crescent Rose in the progress. The attacker looks down at Ruby, then looks up at the tower.

"Hssss..."

* * *

"...Hello?"

"It's me. Come pick me up. Now." Doc says, her voice sounding impatient and panicked.

" Where are you?"

"I'm at Beacon tower. It's the one building that-"

*BOOM*

"...Just exploded. Hurry up. We got three injured students."

"Alright, give us a few minutes to get there."

The man hangs up, minutes passes by as the aerial ambulance touches down and opens up, the two men from earlier emerging from the ship.

"Doc? Doc, where are you?"

As if on cue, Doc emerges from inside Beacon Tower, missing her coat and pieces of her armor. She carries Ruby over her right shoulder and has Weiss tucked her in her left arm.

"Alright, let's get going. Grab the girls, I have to get the last one."

"What happened to your-"

"I got ambushed by some Beowolves, but I gave them the slip. Just load the girls."

The men take the unconscious girls and load them in the back, while Doc dashes back into the tower.

"No way..."

"Doc, is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, it is." Doc responds,leaving the tower with an unconscious Pyrrha Nikos slung over her shoulders. "Stop gawking, let's go before we get attacked by more Grimm." Doc barks as she quickly walks over to the back of the airship, closing the back from within, and sets the spartan down next to the reaper and heiress. Doc knocks on the opening. "Alright we're all set back here."

Not long after, the sound of jets activating is heard, and the airship begins to lift off. Doc looks over the three unconscious huntresses-in-training.

"Uh, Doc, you might want to come see this."

Doc grunts and stands up, walking to the front of the ship. "What? What is...it? Doc's question was answered as the airship neared the top of the tower, coming face to face with the Grimm wyvern, who screeches at the sight of the ship.

"Uh, Doc what do we do now?"

"Simple. Fly away from it."

The lion faunas looks at Doc, bewildered. "You think he's just gonna let us just leave?"

"Yes. If we leave quickly, this is his territory now, and besides..." Doc's gaze turns to the Grimm's side, a small, slender hand calmly stroking it. "Whatever else happens here is not our business."

With that, the airship takes off, soaring through the night sky, leaving behind Beacon academy and the City of Vale behind to drown in the darkness of the creatures of Grimm.

* * *

Annndd that's it, the end of chapter 2! Whew, this chapter was a tough one to pound out, but I hope you all enjoyed it.

So yea, I added in Pyrrha to the list of patients, so sue me. What I've planned for her, I'm not too sure, I surprised myself on this one.

So, now that all of team RWBY and Pyrrha has been captured, this story, like the series, will get dark. So until then, thank you to everyone who even glanced at this story, I'm truly flattered. See all of you in the next chapter! Bye!~


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome back to Evolutionary Progress. We are getting into the actual story now that Doc has her captives, and things will get...citrusy. Implied Grimm-bestiality.

I'm actually really iffy about this chapter so I hope you will all still enjoy it, if you see anything wrong with this and any future chapters, let me know in the reviews

Chapter 3: Acquaintance

Pyrrha Nikos was about to die.

She knew this long before she stepped into the elevator. There was no way she could defeat that woman, not by herself, especially when that woman is now the new Fall Maiden, but there was no way she wouldn't try to protect the CCT with everything she had, just until help could arrive. Without it, the kingdom of Vale would be left with no way to contact the other kingdoms. Pyrrha closes her eyes, taking a firm stance and concentrates, preparing to use her semblance.

"Hsssss..."

Pyrrha's eyes snap open at the sound and looks outside the elevator. 'What was that?.' Pyrrha thought, drawing Miló and Akoúo.

Silence permeated the air as Pyrrha stands ready to fight. After several moments of waiting, the Spartan slowly lowers her weapons.

'I don't have time for this. I must hurry.' Pyrrha thought as she tries to concentrate, using her semblance to propel the elevator to the top of the tower.

The elevator was halfway to the top of the tower when something large smashes itself against the bottom of the elevator. Pyrrha tries to refocus herself, but another crash cause her to stumble within the confined space, breaking her concentration and stopping the elevator.

Pyrrha pulls herself up, and tries to reactivate her polarity, as the Grimm continues to smash itself at the growing hole in the elevator, until stopping completely. The spartan slowly looks down into the hole, which is now at least twice it's original size, and the elevator finally reaching the top floor.

As the elevator stopped, Pyrrha felt the room become warmer and warmer, to the point of feeling slightly lightheaded. Using her semblance to open the door, Pyrrha stood ready to fight against the corrupt Fall Maiden.

Only to stare into the glaring red eyes of a large Taijitu.

Pyrrha gasped in surprise and raises her weapons, shooting at the snake while backing up against the elevator. The Taijitu did nothing, began to open it's mouth, black smoke billowing from it's mouth, hissing lowly.

A wave of horror washes over Pyrrha as she witnesses a slender arm slowly emerges from the Grimm's esophagus, covered in saliva and other fluids. The Tajitu hisses again as more of the body is coughed up, the arm gripping it's fang and slowly pulling itself out.

Pyrrha felt like she should do something, to fight, or help get this person out of the monster's mouth, but in her head, a voice screaming at her, 'Don't touch it! Stay away!' By now, an other arm emerged to grip the other fang, as the body slowly emerges from the Grimm's mouth.

'Pyrrha...'

Pyrrha hears someone's voice calling her name.

'Pyrrha...wake up...'

'That voice..'

"Ruby?" she mumbles looking around the cramped elevator.

'Please Pyrrha...wake up...'

"Wake up?..."

A cold hand clamps down on Pyrrha shoulder. Slowly, Pyrrha turns to face the person who was touching her.

'WAKE UP!'

Emerald eyes snap opens, Pyrrha jolts awakes as she gasps heavily. She tries to move her arms only to find them tied with thick chains, connected to a stone wall.

"What is this?"

"Pyrrha! Thanks goodness! You're awake!" A relieved voice cried out.

Pyrrha looks to her left to see Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, all looking at her. And chained to the wall.

"Are you ok, Pyrrha?" Weiss asked, looking over to her right.

"I- I'm alright, but where are we?"

"We don't know...but-"

A steel door opens just as Blake was talking, revealing the doctor who arrived at Beacon, only without her mask and cap.

"Hey! I recognize you." Ruby chirped, staring at Doc with wide eyes. "You're the doctor that was helping students at Beacon!"

Doc smiles, "That's correct. Hello, Ruby."

"Wha-? How...How do you know my name?"

"A good doctor must always know her patients. That and I already know two of you girls."

Doc looks at Weiss. "The heiress of the esteemed 'Schnee Dust Company', it's a pleasure, Weiss."

Turning her gaze to Pyrrha, Doc's grin gets slightly wider. "And the acclaimed, 'Invincible Girl', Pyrrha Nikos. However, I only know the rest of you from I gathered from the Vytal festival. So, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, pleased to meet you and I'm sure you have questions, so ask away."

"Who are you?" Weiss interjected. "...where are we and why are we chained up?"

"We are in a hospital, the basement to be precise. My name? Doesn't matter right now, so just call me Doc. Why are you five chained up? Because you are going to play a big part in a event that will change the world."

"Change the world?" Yang grunted in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'change the world'? Are you working with the White Fang?" Weiss questions.

Doc gives a amused chuckle. "The White Fang? Ha! Those cretins wish they could have my research backing up their little cause. They are nothing."

Blake glared at Doc. "What did you say?"

Doc stared back." I said the White Fang are nothing. Nothing but a bunch of deluded, savage, faunas chasing after a lost cause into a early grave. Did you hear me that time or is that bow giving you trouble?"

Blake's scowl only deepened at Doc's insults."They are not savages or deluded. They're misguided."

A look of amusement spread across Doc face. "Misguided? That's rich. The White Fang-no Faunas in general are just as bad as human beings in terms of stupidity and simple-mindedness. Such ugliness shown by both races, so much war, death, and hate, for what? How someone looks? And when and humans and faunas aren't going for each other throats out on that subject, they tearing themselves apart for monetary gains, such as money, power, social standing, which requires more war, death and hate to maintain. A disgusting cycle. Fit for disgusting creatures. The Schnee family would know a thing or two about that, wouldn't they, Weiss?"

Weiss wanted to said something, to tell Doc not to lump her in with her family, but at the same time, she knew that once upon a time, she hated the faunas, thought them nothing more than monsters, especially the White Fang, not because their animal traits, but what they've done to her family. Granted, she still thought negatively of their actions, but Blake, one of her closest friends was once one of them, so for Weiss, it was enough to not hate the entire race.

"These two races have been teetering on extinction for far too long. If the Grimm doesn't destroy humanity and faunas-kind, they will certainly do it themselves. Which is where we come in."

"We? What do you mean, 'we'?" Ruby questioned as she shifted uncomfortably in her chains.

"I have been studying the Grimm, these magnificent creatures for years, their habitats, behavior, and especially...reproduction. I have learned much, but still know so little and-"

"What's there to learn about them? They are monsters that want to destroy humans and faunas alike! We, as huntsman are supposed to help and protect people. Why would we help you destroy all that?" Yang shouts, looking Doc in the eyes.

"Well, if they are monsters, they are monsters hunting bigger monsters, Yang. Now before you so rudely interrupted me, I have learned a lot about the Grimm from feeding habits to habitats, but the thing that intrigues me the most is how they reproduce. How are Grimm made? Are Grimm born sexually or created from the very negativity that nourishes them? After years of research, and documenting the behavior of each Grimm variant, I found out that Grimm can be born sexually, so I developed a theory; can Grimm breed with humans and faunas? I left for a expedition that would last several days, as luck would have it, I came across a semi-docile Taijitu, from there, I performed the most hands-on field, 'experiment' ever to be documented by humans, that is, if you catch my meaning.

"You...fucked...a Tajitu?" Yang grunted, disgust setting in her voice.

"If you wish to call it that. In the end, my theory was correct, as I became pregnant within two days."

Team RWBY and Pyrrha couldn't believe their ears, this woman just admitted to giving her body to a creature of Grimm and bearing it's offspring, the thought of anyone getting so intimate with those monsters sent waves of disgust throughout their bodies.

"The birthing process went by remarkably fast, but still painful, I laid four eggs in the span of 45 minutes. However that's not all I discovered, two days after being ravaged by the Grimm, something happened, my bones broke and re-arranged as my size increased and sprouted black scales on the majority of my new body. My legs fused together and formed the tail of a serpent and I found myself in possession of two working pairs of genitalia. I became half-Taijitu."

"You became half-Taijitu? It's not possible, you're lying. You have to be." Weiss said, dreading the possibility of Grimm-Hybrids.

Doc grinned and looked at Weiss. Walking up to the heiress, Doc glares into Weiss's blue eyes. Weiss's eyes widen in shock as Doc's blue eyes became blood red, and black scales sprout from her cheeks. "Am I?"

Weiss only stares back in shock and fear, unable to speak as Doc walks away from her.

"Where was I? Oh! I had transformed into a Taijitu-like half-breed. It was painful at first, but afterwards, I felt good, powerful, it felt right. Once when I turned back into my previous form, new questions race through my mind, but one, only one kept popping back up. In my new form, could I...impregnate and turn humans and faunas into Grimm Hybrids. Luckily I have five healthly test subjects."

"TEST SUBJECTSl?!" Ruby shouts. "We're are not your guinea pigs!"

"As of now, that's exactly what you are! At least until you all turn."

"You going to turn us into..." Pyrrha started.

"Grimm, yes." Doc finishes.

"Someone will find us, you won't get away with this. Our friends will come and get us out of here." Ruby insisted, but inside, she wondered if she could even believe her own words.

Doc chuckled. "The innocence of youth, I remember when I was like that. Oh, how time seems to burn. I like you, Ruby. You have so much faith in others. However, this is the real world, no matter how much faith you have in others, you always run the risk of being disappointed by those you thought you could trust." Doc finishes in a tone that was rather close to sympathy. However, her tone changes and a crazed smile goes across her face.

"So...that's why...I think I'll have you first, little one."

To be continued...

Oh my, looks like Doc wants to test Ruby first. Let's hope she'll be okay in the next chapter.

See you next time!~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome back to the fourth chapter of Evolutionary Progress, now I mentioned in the last chapter that the story will be getting dark, and it will, progressively. So just to get this this out of the way, from this chapter and on, you will subjected to; rape, Semi-Grimm bestiality, graphic transformation, and anatomy change.

I read over my reviews, and to the reviewer who said I most likely will treat Pyrrha better than RT did, read this chapter and come back to me.

Enjoy~

Chapter 4: It Begins

"I think I'll have you first, little one." Doc says, reaching out for Ruby.

"NO!" Weiss and Blake shouts angrily.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" Yang yells, trashing in her chains.

Ruby tries to pull away as Doc grabs hold of Ruby's wrist and hips.

"STOP!" a voice shouts, causing Doc to stop in her tracks.

Slowly, Doc turns her attention to Pyrrha, a look of disinterest on her face.

"Leave her alone..." Pyrrha says, hoping the demented woman will leave Ruby be.

"Hmmm...Give me a good reason." Doc responds, roughly cupping Ruby's crotch, earning her a whine of protest from the young girl.

"...You can... have me instead." Pyrrha says, team RWBY looking at Pyrrha in sheer disbelief.

"Pyrrha...No. You-You can't." Ruby chokes out, her voice trembling.

"Oh? You'd be willing to be first?" Doc questions, clapping a hand to her cheek in mock surprise.

Doc's eyes narrows and her voice becomes patronizing. "How noble. However I'd much rather have Ruby y'know? I'm enjoying myself with her."

"Pyrrha..Please..You don't have to do this." Ruby tries to reason with her friend.

"There has be another way. We can't just let this scum have her way." Came the venom-filled hiss from Weiss.

"Look. Since I'm feeling nice, I'll let you choose, Ruby or Pyrrha, do hurry, because my patience is waning."

Silence rung out as everyone went quiet.

"That's what I thought. Now then..." Doc goes back to groping Ruby, slipping a hand up Ruby's skirt, reveling in the protest from Ruby, and ignoring the shout of anger from Yang.

"Please Doctor, have me instead." Pyrrha insisted, voice firm.

The grin on Doc's face only widened as she turned back towards Pyrrha.

"Well, since you seem so adamant, I suppose you can go first."

Doc lets go of Ruby and strides toward Pyrrha, ignoring the pleads and protests of team RWBY. Doc grabs hold of the chains holding Pyrrha up.

"Now then, don't move, if you struggle, I will make you and friends suffer gravely, do you understand?" Doc threatens, staring right into Pyrrha's eyes.

"...Yes." Pyrrha replies, aware that Doc means every word.

A chuckle emits from Doc as a smug smile goes across her face.

"Good."

Doc unties Pyrrha from the wall, allowing the prodigy to put her arms down. Doc tugs on the chains. "Follow me."

Pyrrha says nothing, but obeys, following behind the mad scientist. Doc and Pyrrha walk to the middle of the room before stopping.

Doc reaches up with one hand and grabs an dull hook connected to a thick rope dangling from the ceiling.

"Arms up." She demands, lowering the hook.

Pyrrha slowly lifts her arms over her head and Doc sets the hook under the red-head's chain-bound wrists, which in turn, keeps Pyrrha's arms in suspension above her head.

Doc steps back, looking over her captive's delightful figure, and smiles.

"Ah, you are truly a beauty to behold, Miss Nikos." She says, reaching out to stroke the spartan's cheek, who simply scowls at her captor.

"However, I believe there is something in the way right now..." Doc coos, her hand slowly drags downwards down Pyrrha's neck, to her shoulder, and finally resting on her chest.

"Ah, I know!" Doc says, now clutching Pyrrha's breastplate.

In a fit of deceptive strength, Doc pulls on the armor, ripping it from Pyrrha's body in one go.

Pyrrha yelps in shock, her bare breasts now exposed to the room's cold air, causing her nipples to harden involuntarily.

Team RWBY nearly blushes simultaneously, Ruby and Weiss turns their heads away, and Blake and Yang watches, scowling vehemently at Doc.

"Ah! I knew it! Such lovely breasts! So soft and firm, too!" exclaimed Doc, hands roughly gripping Pyrrha's mounds."You are truly a fine specimen! A fine specimen, indeed!"

Pyrrha bites her lip in slight pain in having her tits being manhandled and played with, a embarrassed blush going across her features.

"I bet you taste even better than you look." Doc grunts out, giving her lips a good lick.

"Wha- AH!" Pyrrha tries to speak, but instead yelps as a warm and wet tongue runs over her right nipple.

Doc's tongue lashes over the erect bud several times, before latching on to it with her mouth, using her right hand to stimulate the another breast.

Pyrrha tried her hardest to stifle any gasps or moans that resulted from her captor's ministrations, but a shocked gasp tore from her throat as Doc began to grind her teeth against the pink nub.

Back to the wall, a flurry of intense negative emotions swelled from team RWBY. They went a little like this;

Ruby wanted to break free from her binds and slash Doc to pieces with Crescent Rose.

Weiss wanted use her rapier and stab her captor in the head with the sharpened tip, infused with dust.

Blake wanted to slash the doctor's face out and rittle her corpse with holes from Gambol Shroud's gun.

And Yang wanted to so desperately beat and bludgeon the woman to death, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her stump of an right arm.

With a wet pop, Doc releases the delectable mound from her mouth and turns her attention to the another breast, giving the neglected mound the same treatment.

Pyrrha hissed out in unwanted pleasure, feeling warmth spread to more than just her face, her mind slowly going into a haze. A moan echoed through the room, Pyrrha realizes quickly that she was the source of the noise, much to her own dismay.

An amused chuckle from Doc as she trails her tongue down Pyrrha's toned stomach, removing the skirt that covers the girl's 'maidenhood'.

Doc takes a few steps back to admire her work.

Pyrrha was almost as naked as the day she was born, aside from her crown, gloves and the armor on her legs, as well as her heels.

"Exquisite. As much as I would want to finish stripping you, I think you look much better this way, wouldn't you agree, girls?" Doc asked, turning to the girls tied to the wall.

Team RWBY say nothing, only giving Doc hate-filled glares, only serving to please the woman even more.

"Fuck you." Came the low growl from Yang, her eyes turning red, right arm still burning underneath her bandages.

Doc's smug smile becomes a demented grin, placing her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, don't worry, that's coming soon, but first..." she pulls two pills, one pink and one blue from her pockets, and places the blue pill in her mouth, calmly swallowing it. Doc proceeds to place the pink pill into her mouth, but now holding it between her teeth.

Stalking back towards Pyrrha, Doc grips her captive's face and forcefully plants her lip against Pyrrha's.

Pyrrha's eyes went wide, her first- no, her second kiss, pilfered by this hellish woman. Her mind goes back to her first kiss.

'Jaune...'

The mere thought of him was enough to cause hot, pain-filled tears to form in her eyes. Waves of regret washed over her very being. She had hurt the boy so much in the span of one evening. From slamming him against the wall using her polarity, to kissing him and the throwing him into the locker and sending him flying. She could never forget the pleads he screamed at her, and the scared, begging look in his eyes.

The boy- no, the man she fell for. Hard

What would have happened if she simply obeyed and called for help, like Ozpin instructed her to and not returned to the tower to confront...that woman... The woman who killed the last Fall Maiden...and bested Professor Ozpin in combat.

Would she be in this situation? Would team RWBY be safe with their friends and loved ones?

Was this all her fault?

Yes, it is, they are going to suffer because of you...you deserve this.

'N-No, I wanted to help.'

Help? You caused more harm than good, you killed that girl, you tore her to shreds...you're a monster...a vile creature...no better than the Grimm, like she said.

'N-no I...I'm not...like...'

In her pained thoughts, Pyrrha almost fails to notice that Doc was jabbing her tongue against Pyrrha's closed mouth, wanting to gain entry.

Pyrrha tried to keep her mouth close and deny the woman entry, but a swift slap to her exposed ass forces a gasp from the warrioress, Doc swiftly inserting her tongue into Pyrrha's open mouth.

The two tongues danced along each other, one dominating, the other putting up some resistance, but still submissive to the other. Lewd slurping could be heard, as Doc forces the pill that was still in her mouth down Pyrrha's throat.

Pyrrha begins using her tongue to push the pill out, but Doc's tongue felt longer, more slippery, and by no means human. Doc's tongue pushed the pill further down Pyrrha's throat, forcing Pyrrha to swallow and begin squirming for air.

Doc was enjoying this, having the acclaimed, 'Invincible Girl' squirming and moaning into her mouth, begging for precious oxygen had sent immense feelings of dominance and pleasure off inside her very being.

This was fun.

"STOP IT! SHE CAN'T BREATH! STOP!" Ruby screams, watching Pyrrha's eyes begin to roll back.

Pyrrha couldn't hang on much longer, black spots emerging in her sight as she felt herself slip away.

Suddenly, Doc removes her mouth from Pyrrha's.

Pyrrha coughs violently, breathing heavily as she takes in oxygen.

"I enjoyed that immensely, Pyrrha. Thank you. And judging by that blush and how hard you're breathing, you enjoyed it too, you, naughty, naughty girl." Teased Doc, panting slightly as she gazed at her captive.

"N-no she's not...she didn't enjoy that...she wouldn't." Weiss chokes out, watching Pyrrha regain her breath.

Doc sneers," Oh come now, Schnee, look at her, blushing like a schoolgirl and panting like a bitch in heat. Just look! She's so wet, too!" Doc points out, pointing to Pyrrha's crotch.

Team RWBY look down, and lo behold, Pyrrha's snatch was sopping wet.

"N-No it's not like t-that, don't l-look." Pyrrha murmured, rubbing her thighs together to hide her shameful arousal from her friends.

"...Pyrrha..." Blake says, voice barely above a whisper, her faunas senses allowing her to smell her friend's arousal from her spot on the wall.

"Oh Pyrrha, you needn't hide yourself, not from me, since we're all going to be together for a long, long time." Doc coos, stroking Pyrrha's cheek.

"Someone's gonna find us soon!" Yang shouts.

"On the contrary, Yang, no one is coming, we are in the most Grimm inhabited abandoned city, right outside of Vale as luck would have it. No on who doesn't know this about city would even think to look for you five here."

"You're lying!... It can't be true!" Weiss raises her voice in disbelief.

"Believe me or not, it's not like it matters, you're all stuck here, anyways."

The smug look on Doc's face once again becomes demented. "Now, this was a nice conversation, but I want to finish up with Pyrrha~"

Pyrrha looks up at the mention of her name, her body now impossibly warm and aching for touch.

Doc turns back to Pyrrha, and swipes two fingers over Pyrrha's moist slit.

Her response was immediate, the girl's back arching to the cold hands stroking her sodden pussy lips.

"My my, you are soaked. You want- no, need release bad, don't you my little harlot?"

"...N-No I'm not..." Pyrrha protested, trying to scowl at Doc.

"You're not? Well, your rock hard nipples and drenched cunt seems to tell me a different story, girl." Doc grins at the shamed expression on her face.

"Aw, there, there, like I said, there's no need to be ashamed. When I'm done with all of you, we'll be so close, like a big family. I'll fix all of you. Doesn't that make you feel better?"

"No." Ruby grunted.

"Never..." hissed Weiss

"Go to Hell." spat Blake.

"Fuck you..."Snarled Yang.

Doc frowns, narrowing her eyes."Very well. If you won't accept my gift willingly, I will give it you. By force. Starting..."

Doc roughly stuffs two fingers deep into Pyrrha's snatch, causing the girl to shriek in pain.

"With Pyrrha..." Ice practically dripped from the corrupted doctor's voice.

Digging her fingers deeper and deeper into Pyrrha, not caring if blood was dripping from the hole. Doc's finger forcing themselves into the abused slit.

Pyrrha was in unbelievable pain, the feeling of her hymen tearing from the forceful entry was simply horrid. Tears streaming down her face, she couldn't ignore the tickling sensation in the back of her head, which was steadily growing more and more.

"AH...stop..OH...Please!" Pyrrha begged, feeling those fingers and nails scrape at her vaginal walls.

Team RWBY stared in horror as their friend begged and pleaded with Doc to stop, to no avail, it only seemed to spur the doctor on.

"That's it, keep going, scream more, scream all you fucking want, 'cause no one is coming for you!"

Doc threw her head and began to laugh, a long black-ish blue serpentine tongue slithered from her mouth, as her blue eyes turned red.

Yanking her hand out of Pyrrha, she messily licks her fingers clean of the combination of blood and sexual fluids.

The sound of bones breaking and clothes ripping echoed in the room, as Doc's body began to change. Doc's now bare legs rapidly began melding together, sprouting scales as they begin to form a thick and long tail.

From the hips down, Doc's lower half forms that of a serpent with black scales.

Pyrrha stared at horror at the creature before her. Doc turns to her, a feral grin across her face.

Lifting a scaled hand, Doc slowly stroke her crotch area, panting slightly as her clitoris began to bulge. Hissing lowly, the purple nub expands into a barbed, thick hemipenis, both tips oozing pre-cum.

"Now...time for the real fun to begin." Doc hissed, gripping her thick shafts, slowly stroking over the barbs.

"Oh god, p-please, no, there's no way they're going to fit." Pyrrha begged, staring at the pulsating flesh as they lined up with her cunt and ass. Doc grabs Pyrrha's legs and holds them apart.

"Nonsense...all we need is a little...PUSH!" With a vicious thrust, Doc rammed her dicks right into her victim's holes.

Pyrrha let loose a scream of pure agony, feeling beyond stuffed and feeling the harsh barbs scraping up against her walls, drawing more blood, that would then drip from the abused holes.

Team RWBY could only stare in horror and upmost hatred for the creature that was defiling their friend.

Doc was hissing in pleasure, the grip of a hot, spasming virgin cunt was driving her insane. That and the overwhelming negativity from team RWBY was fueling her Grimm side further and further, beginning to overtake her rationality. Her humanity began to slip away, her world becoming one-dimensional, the only thing that mattered now was getting off and exploding in this red-headed whore.

Pyrrha felt Doc's dicks getting bigger and thicker, the barbs expanding as well, scraping at her walls even more, as bone armor begins to cover her shoulders and back, as well as a serpent mask going over her face making her eyes glow maliciously through the holes.

Pyrrha's mind was in a haze, the tickling in the back of her mind was expanding, now throbbing heavily within her skull, warmth spreading to her sex. Her screams become moans, feeling Doc's cocks pound into her depths, the head slamming into her cervix with increasing velocity.

"It... HURTS!"

"I don't care." Doc grunted, enjoying Pyrrha's pain immensely.

"S-STOP!" Pyrrha screamed.

"You love it." Doc retorted, grasping Pyrrha's left breast.

"Please...STOP!"

"I'm going... fill you up to the brim...let's see if you'll have my clutch of eggs."

"N-no... Please!"

"Come with me!"

Pyrrha opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out as Doc came with a inhuman screech, pleasurably shuddering as her thick hot seed shot out in spurts, completely flooding the spartan's womb and bowels.

"Ahhh...so-so m-much, for-AH-give me, I'm-AHHHH!" Pyrrha's arches up against Doc in an intense orgasm. Her walls spasmed and coiled around the snake dicks harshly, milking them for more of the fluid. The barbs relentlessly scratched against Pyrrha's walls, drawing more blood, only to drip out of Pyrrha's ruined folds. Her stomach bulged slightly, filling up with each spurt of cum.

Doc gives a few more weak thrusts before settling down in between Pyrrha's legs. Looking at her cum-filled victim giving her a twisted sense of satisfaction.

Looking into Pyrrha's green eyes, she leans in and licks Pyrrha's face, grinding her still erect shafts against Pyrrha's stomach.

Ruby and her team look on in disgust at the display, only hoping that the brutal rape was over and that Doc would leave their friend to recover.

Pyrrha whimpered as the warm appendage slowly lapped over her cheek and down her neck. Slowly turning her head, she ends up catching the black-blue tongue in her mouth and, to Doc's amusement, begins to bite on it, trying to grind her teeth on Doc's tongue, moaning whenever the serpentine tongue would explore her mouth. Doc grinds herself against Pyrrha a few more times, before grasping her cocks, pushing them against each other and pushes them both into Pyrrha's still-cum filled snatch.

Life returns to Pyrrha, white hot pain shot through her system for a split second before her aura dulls the pain, her birth canal being stretched beyond belief.

"OHH..GOD...AHH..P-PLEASE..." Pyrrha cries out with each thrust, her walls staying tight around the monster cocks. "You're going to...break me!"

Doc says nothing, and only stares in twisted fascination at Pyrrha's lower torso. Watching how her cocks rutted deep inside of Pyrrha's cunt, causing her stomach to bulge with each thrust. Looking up at the rope and hook keeping Pyrrha's arms up, Doc cuts the rope with a swipe of her scaled claws.

Pyrrha yelps as she falls, only for Doc to catch her, and sets her prey on her coiled tail, forcing her cocks in the spartan's cunt even deeper. Reaching down, Doc pulls at Pyrrha's hair, pulling it out of it ponytail, allowing red tresses to spill across it's owner's back.

Pyrrha's eyes rolled to the back of her head, hands now free, begin grabbing at Doc's sides.

"OH..PLEASE..I can't-AH...TAKE ANYMO-AHHH!" Pyrrha couldn't speak anymore, her plead turning into a scream of pleasure as another orgasm ripped through her body, walls once again tightening around the barbed flesh. The sensations becoming too much for her, Pyrrha passes out, her body going limp.

Doc let out a feral hiss of pleasure, pulling out one of her cocks and leaving the other inside.

With a monstrous thrust, the Grimm hybrid releases once more, one cock cutting through the cum that was still inside Pyrrha's womb, the another spurting thick globs of cum on Pyrrha's torso, face, and hair.

With a grunt, Doc rips her captive shaft from the unconscious woman, blood and seed mingling together in a thick puddle on the floor.

Uncoiling herself, Doc lets Pyrrha fall to the cold, cement floor, the impact causing a satisfying wet splat as Pyrrha lays still, her eyes were half-lidded, dim and hollow looking straight into the eyes of her horrified and shocked friends.

"Pyrrha?..." Ruby whimpers, at least hoping to rouse her friend awake.

No response as Pyrrha laid there, unmoving, a glob of cum dragging down to her still open mouth.

"Hmmm...I think I went a little overboard there." Doc hums, as her body returns to normal.

"YOU BITCH!" Yang cursed, struggling in her chains, blistering anger and hate flowing through her veins. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU. YOU HEAR ME? I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Weiss, Blake, and Ruby couldn't agree more with Yang, wanting nothing more than see this monster die in the worst way imaginable.

Doc grins, enjoying the display of anger presented to her. "You know, I couldn't of done this without you four."

Stunned silence cuts through the air.

Yang stops struggling. "What..do you mean?.."

"We'd never help you."Weiss spats.

"Well too bad, while I was fucking Pyrrha's brains out, you four were too busy glaring at me, spreading your negativity, if you catch my meaning."

"What?" Blake grunted.

"Oh my god. What the hell were they teaching you in school? Grimm feed off of negativity; hatred, sorrow, anger, etc. I am half Grimm. Your negativity makes me strong. You get it, now? You four helped me rape your friend."

Shock spread across team RWBY's faces

"N-no. You did this." Weiss stutters out.

"Yes, I did, but it was your emotions gave me the strength to do it. See? We're already supporting each other, like a family." Doc grins.

"Shut. UP." Yang growls, the burning in her stump reaching an new level of intensity.

"Now, I'm done here so I must take my leave, I'll shall return in the morning, pleasant dreams, ladies."

Doc turns to exit through the steel door, stepping over Pyrrha's body.

"You'll see, this is the start of something great."

With that, the corrupted doctor leaves and locks the doors, in her wake, four, scarred huntresses in training, and a cum-covered, broken warrior.

Doc walks up a flight of stairs that lead to a corridor, at the end, leads to her office, glad that she was alone in her building. Opening the door, Doc grabs a spare black lab coat to cover herself up with.

The corrupt scientist feels warmth spread throughout the small room, a dim light casting her shadow on the wall. Doc slowly turns to see a woman sitting on her desk, a small smile gracing her features. In her left hand, a ball of flames.

"Hello. It's good to see you again." she said, both of her eyes glowing, fire stemming from them.

To be continued~

Oh God... I can't believe I did that to Pyrrha...I'm so sorry, but I hope you all still liked it.

How did you all like that plot twist? But don't worry, everyone is gonna get some.

So Doc has a visitor, and she's not here for a check-up. We all know who it is.

Well, this was chapter 4, I hope you all enjoyed reading.

Until next time...Not gonna cut corners here, more rapey sex.

Bye!~ 


	6. Also not a chapter

After a few months of putting off the next chapter of 'Evolutionary Progress', I've been writing drafts for new stories I would like to get started on. I will be posting these 'pilot' stories every so often and check which of these will be the popular. Now, whichever pilots become the least popular will most likely not be deleted, just updated less often.

Those waiting for **Evolutionary Progress** , the next chapter will be posted very soon, followed by the first **'pilot'** story.

Thank you.


End file.
